


Утро

by ttsukiori



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsukiori/pseuds/ttsukiori
Summary: Встречаться на расстоянии отстойно. Хочется откинуться на подушки, закрыть глаза и представить свое идеальное утро.





	Утро

Встречаться на расстоянии отстойно. Любить на расстоянии еще хуже: считать недели, дни, часы и с трудом удерживаться, чтобы не начать зачеркивать числа в календаре. Бумажном, конечно же — в мысленном они все равно размечены поминутно.

Хуже всего по утрам — когда по привычке переворачиваешься на бок и притягиваешь к себе холодную подушку; когда слепо шаришь ладонью по кровати, путаясь в простынях и матерясь сквозь зубы, ведь сколько уже можно стягивать одеяло на свою сторону — а потом понимаешь, что некому сгрести его к себе, а затем сбросить на пол; когда слышишь запах кофе с кухни и рывком садишься на постели с бешено бьющимся сердцем, чтобы осознать — приснилось. И хочется снова откинуться на подушки, закрыть глаза и представить свое идеальное утро.

Утро, в котором за окном свежо и трава блестит от росы, рассыпанной по всему двору словно драгоценности. Утро, в котором простыни еще теплые, а подушка хранит запах его шампуня. Утро, в котором не терпится встать с кровати, натянуть валяющиеся рядом джинсы и, быстро почистив зубы, войти в кухню и застать потрясающее зрелище: Пэрриш готовит завтрак. Ему. Ронану.

И вот теперь можно тихо прислониться к дверному косяку, прикрыть глаза, вдохнуть запах кофе и криво улыбнуться, когда Адам схватится за горячую ручку турки — сколько раз говорил придурку что есть такая штука как прихватка, но все без толку.

Можно, привычно покачав головой, подойти сзади и обнять со спины — осторожно, едва касаясь, и удовлетворенно почувствовать, как тут же расслабляются на мгновение напрягшиеся спина и плечи. Адам весь такой взъерошенный и домашний, в растянутой футболке и сползающих с бедер пижамных штанах, и Ронан любит обнимать его, вдыхать запах, чуть проведя носом по затылку, а затем ласково прикусив мочку уха.

Адам наверняка хмыкнет и шлепнет его по рукам, пробормотав что-то вроде:

— Веди себя прилично, Линч, — но Ронан только обнимет его сильнее, а затем развернет и усадит на кухонную тумбу, запустит руки ему в волосы и под футболку. Прикоснется костяшками пальцев к выступающим позвонкам и притянет в поцелуй, отдающий кофе — уже выпил первую чашку без него, паршивец. Адам вздохнет и забросит руки ему на шею, уступая и прижимаясь сильнее. И плевать на выкипающий кофе, когда можно целовать любимые губы и ласкать крепкую спину, а когда закончится дыхание, сделать быстрый вдох и спуститься поцелуями на колючий подбородок, шею и, наконец, прикусить ключицу. Адам тихо застонет и обнимет его ногами за талию, притягивая еще ближе и одновременно выгибаясь назад, позволяя задрать футболку. Кончиками пальцев можно будет погладить его грудь и небрежно задеть тут же затвердевший сосок, поймать сорванный вздох и снова утянуть в поцелуй, терзая покрасневшие губы и одновременно спускаясь рукой все ниже, скользнув по животу и дальше, запуская ладонь под резинку пижамных штанов…

 

— Кера! — Опал донельзя не вовремя врывается в его спальню и Ронану приходится поспешно прикрыться, а потом выпроводить ее из комнаты и окончательно проснуться, бросив взгляд на календарь — еще две недели.

 

Так что да, встречаться на расстоянии отстойно. Но еще отстойнее было бы вообще отказаться от этого.


End file.
